lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm/Arquivo 18052009
re: Parabéns Poutz, que susto. Quando vi que tinha recebido uma nova mensagem sua ja comecei a me perguntar o que que eu tinha feito de errado... hehe. Obrigado. a.new.way 16h47min de 23 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Sugestão. Olá Caio. Tenho uma sugestão que tal fazerem um "cadastro" e e-mail para que assim os Lostmaníacos possam receber em seu e-mail semanalmente ,ou sei lá depende dos adms,notícias sobre a série??? abrç. RE: Trabalho Okay. Sobre a infobox foi deslize mesmo, esqueci :S Eu coloquei logo os nomes na nav pra nao esquecer de nenhum e saber de um jeito mais rapido de quais eu precisava Ah, nao se preocupe sobre o concurso que a gente toma conta ;D Boas festas e ferias. --a.new.way 11h29min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (PST) O Que aconteceu???? --MendesMITTELWERK 14h40min de 21 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Chefe o que aconteceu com o site? Ficou melhor mas está estranho, minha outra account não quis entrar....abrç MendesMITTELWERK 14h40min de 21 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Editar... MendesMITTELWERK 14h50min de 21 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Já que o Jin Morre no fim da 4° temporada, não seria necessário tirá-lo da lista de atores da 5° temporada? já q só os adm poder mexer tira lá Press releases Caio, saiu o press release do 501 e do 502. flw L O S T SALVADOR OI Caio, por favor poderia a publicidado encontro LOST Salvador? Ele ocorrerá no dia 25/01 no Shopping Salvador nos bairros do (Iguatemi/Stiep) http://www.orkut.com.br/Main#CommMsgs.aspx?cmm=11995895&tid=5272305963414243315&na=1&nst=1 obrigado dede já... Franksinatra 17h49min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Nome do recap e aew Caio? eu vi no DarkUfo o nome do recap que vai passar no Reino Unido antes dos eps, nao sei se vai ser o mesmo, mas se for vai chamar Lost: Destiny Calls http://darkufo.blogspot.com/2009/01/uk-sky-one-airing-dates-and-info.html DSA cara...eu tv dando uma olhada na pagina da 4ª temp e lembrei q lah tah o Missing Pieces....ai tp....eu pensei, jah q o missing pieces faz prt das 4ª, pq naum colokr o Dharma Special Acess cm 5ª? ou qm sb tp.... lost exp 3ª, find 815 4ª e the project ou DSA 5ª =P flow 11h22m de 14 de janeiro de 2009 Nova Temporada "4ª está chegando com a 5ª".. :O E por ser a primeira temporada a qual sou administrador no site, só queria saber, entende, como é o processo e o trabalho dos administradores em época de atualização. A "hora certa" para upar e traduzir as páginas do episódio, sabe? Sabemos que as páginas saem prontas na EN muito antes dos downloads estarem disponíveis aqui. Upamos e já vamos traduzindo antes mesmo de assistirmos? :S - falo õ/ 17h04min de 19 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Noticias e ae, Caio? eu coloquei uma barra de rolagem em Noticias pra dar uma economizada e ficar um pouco mais alinhado. qualquer coisa reverte ;D Comentários Sei que é meio desnecessário, mas é sempre bom ter um pouco de... "entretenimento" no site. Pensei em criarmos uma página para comentários dos episódios, entende, onde o pessoal vai e comenta sobre a cada episódio que se passa. Por enquanto criei uns tópicos na comunidade dos dois episódios que vão ao ar hoje (dispensei o especial, ok), porque achei lá o lugar ideal para isso. Depois dá uma olhada lá. A partir daí, seria legal ter um tópico para cada episódio - ou logo uma página aqui, se for mais útil. Aproveito essa mensagem pra perguntar o que aconteceu com a comunidade do Orkut, os tópicos do concurso que desapareceram de vista, e os seus posts, principalmente. :S Abraços e um bom lost premier' pra você. ;d 19h56min de 21 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Premiere caio...ha dias eu tou trabalhando num negocio q se for usado precisa ser colokado antes da premiere....por fvr....entra no msn....preciso flr =P flow 21h20m de 21 de janeiro de 2009 Enquetes cara, acabei de ver aqui nas coisas novas que tem, e da pra colocar enquetes novamente: Teste Sim Nao De volta E aí, Caio, tudo bem? Bom, estou de volta para ajudar a Lostpedia em mais uma temporada... Vi que o número de administradores cresceu e isso é muito bom... Até final de fevereiro pode estar certo que estarei aqui ajudando, depois fica um pouco mais complicado por causa da faculdade, mas sempre passo por aqui... Abraços.... --Ataidej 02h23min de 23 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Atualizações "quando eu me for xD." haha, nam nam, pra quê isso? auieoieauioaeu - Enfim, em relação aos personagens de Carmen, David, Norton, Pen e Widmore: se as cenas fora da Ilha fossem flashes (o que eu acho mais ideal :B), eles todos seriam considerados 'Personagens de Flashforwards'; mas como acabou sendo centrado em "ninguém", isso está fora de questão. Yan e Lucas, se também estiverem lendo isso, o que todos vocês acham de criarmos uma nova infobox para esses personagens? Ah, e obrigado pelos elogios nessa nossa primeira semana. x) 21h32min de 25 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :"quando eu me for" :o /medo Sobre as infoboxes, elas tambem seriam pra Sra. Hawking, Lapidus e Aaron? Sobre outra coisa, voce sabe como eu deixo o tema que eu fiz ser exibido pra mim? quando eu aperto "mostrar previsao" na pagina dos codigos funciona, mas depois quando eu salvo nao aparece mais :s :Ah, e mesmo que o Bruno ja tenha agradecido, obrigado novamente ;D : 23h34min de 25 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, consegui! Por causa de uma letra maiuscula... fiquei mais de uma hora tentado ¬¬' Mas pelo menos ta legal 8) :: 23h45min de 25 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :Sim, pra todos os personagens que antes eram considerado de flashes e que agora estão no tempo presente. Uma categoria também não faz mal já que é para classificarmos. 00h14min de 26 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :Pq...."qnd vc se for"? =/ enfim...a infobox nem precisa criar pq eu criei a present character pra isso =P em relação a frank e aaron nao tem que mudar, pq eh soh imaginar cm se eles fossem principais, o frank, com akele 4x02, e o aaron sempre foi e será um oceanic passenger =P a Hawking a gnt jah mudo =P a categoria poderia ser: Personagens de Fora da Ilha, ou Personagens do Presente, ou até Secundários =P e tive uma ideia, jah q agora vai ter isso de flashes, pq naum juntar os portais de personagens de flashb com ff? tipo, ao inves de Portal:Personagens de Flashbacks/Hurley e Portal:Personagens de Flashforwards/Hurley só Portal:Personagens de Flashes/Hurley =P e depois q nos 4 (o.O) decidirmos a classificação, eu crio as imagens de portal =P abrç 12h58 de 26 de janeiro de 2009 :é, eu também acho que deveríamos juntar tudo para um "Portal:Personagens de Flashes/...", e a propósito vamos deixar o Caio ir né, um dia a Ilha o traz de volta. :D 15h55min de 26 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :sahushuashuahsu a ilha o traz d vlt eh foda =P tp....caio, eu pensei ao inves de jntr as imagens, colokr a do pag de ff nos q tiveram, e a de fb os q tiveram soh fb. E separar d uma vez por todas Sun e Jin. 17h42m de 26 de janeiro de 2009 :Cara, soh vim pergntr se eu posso misturar os portais de flashes, (mandei a msm mngm pro lucas e pro bruno) abrç 16h49m de 28 de janeiro de Quinta temp. / pred. Caio, vou começar assistir os eps as quintas de noite, entao nao vou editar nenhum conteudo relacionado no periodo em que ainda nao tiver assistido ;D Ah, outra coisa. Eu fiz uma predefinicao tanto pra ser usada em "LOST" quando na "Primeira Temporada" pros personagens da primeira temporada. Se voce colocar o mouse em cima da imagem do personagem "x" vai aparecer o nome desse personagem e se voce clicar vai pra pagina dele. Eu ainda nao coloquei pra perguntar o que voce acha (e tambem porque eu ainda nao fiz das outras temporadas x) 06h13min de 29 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Charlotte e Kate cara....naum ta confirmado? a FR tah colknd lah q eh das duas =P e o charles eu reverto =P 18h07m de 2 de fevereiro de 2009 Estou finalizando as paginas do aeroporto e do Essam, por isso pode ter persebido um pouco a baderna, mas ainda não finalizei, deixa eu terminar meu trabalho depois dá uma olhada grato Oi Fala Caio, Li seu comentário agora, beleza, achei onde é o botão, "mostrar previsão", ao lado do salvar página. Nem sabia que existia, agora editei os mobisódios, pus os links de todos os videos legendados. Qualquer coisa tamu as ordens. Abraço ! sem pc em cs...=/ cr....eu peço desculpas....mas eu não vou poder ajudar muito com o , pq eu to sem pc em cs...e tive q vim na lan pra ler o resumo do ep e ver trechos no youtube...mas em em diante pd contar q se Deus quiser eu vlt a ativa abr--B.L. 15h04min de 12 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) RE: Imagens Tinha esquecido deles ^^' 18h02min de 23 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) RE: Portais okay, eu fiz da Ajira e do violao e da carta, mas eu nao lembro de mais nada =S 21h01min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :parece que caiu um poste da Speedy em Sao Paulo e a net ta caindo todo minuto, por isso nao to fazendo muita coisa. e sobre o portal, o personagem tem que ficar igual a que personagem dos daqui mais ou menos? 17h43min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) ::entao ta. daqui a pouco eu faço. a internet parece estar dando uma melhoradinha agora =DD 19h07min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :::é, eu tinha pensado em fazer isso. só que demora um pouco, entao eu vou fazendo e guardando. quando tiver de todos eu faço o upload ;D 17h42min de 1 de Março de 2009 (UTC) RE: Principais Pode mandar sim ;D Só que eu vou estar fazendo um monte de trabalho de escola amanhã, então vai demorar um pouquinho. Da pred., não tava conseguindo diminuir o quadradinho com o nome do personagem, mexi um pouco em tudo... melhor deixar sem mesmo ^^ 02h01min de 2 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Re: Ola De acordo com a Lostpedia estrangeira, o que fiz está certo, más prefiro não discutir Ps: EU tive como base, O uniforme do Sawyer e de todos os empregados da estação, que mostravam uma estrela. Não sei se será necessário mais alguma coisa para provar, mas quem manda é você!.--LucasDeGroote 02h05min de 7 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Entendi seu ponto de vista, e você está coberto de razão... :Só tomei um susto quando recebi aquela mensagem, apenas me vi traduzindo uma informação... :Então, até mais.--LucasDeGroote 03h11min de 7 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Predefinição entaum...o contador pod deixa q eu tiro...o outro q interpreta eu soh puz dakele jeito pq naum sbia se podia colokr lah em cima =P deixa que eu arrumo =P abrç 18h44m de 7 de março de 2008 Filho da Amy Eu sei quem é, mas já tinha criado... Mas vai que não é... então foi mal ter criado, mais eu ja tinha o código pronto... qualquer coisa deleta lá.. --LucasDeGroote 19h37min de 9 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Re: Os outros OK, vou ver agora as outros paginas... mas os outros ainda faltam algumas coisinhas.. to ajeitando lá.. T+ ;) --LucasDeGroote 19h37min de 9 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Horace e Olivia Olá, fiz uma alteração no artigo da Olivia Goodspeed, mas como é minha primeira alteração estou inseguro. Já peço desculpas então se fiz algo que não é permitido. Os Outros cara...eu e o lucas (Usuário:A.new.way) reformamos qse tod a pagina dos Outros....entaum dá uma olhada lá e ve se ficou legal =P e o negocio das cores, eu tirei...mas se vc qsr eu ponho d volt abrç 14h58min de 11 de Março de 2009 :Q? axo q vc mandou a mensagem pro cr errado? a nav dos outros...? se for...tah dakele jto pq eu ainda naum arrumei =P, e se tvr algum erro de tradução algum dos textos, me avisa ok? abr BARBA FALSA Eu só criei pq tinha Link Vermelho aqui Predefinição:Nav-OsOutros pra esta pag... -- por Lucas deGroote ''''| Discussão em 18h09min de 11 de Março de 2009 (UTC)